Who Let The Dogs Out!
by BloodRedAngel808
Summary: The Nin-dogs are running loose throughout Konoha! So Tsunade calls in Team Seven to do the job. But can they look underneath the underneath to find out who let them out? Sasu/Naru Kaka/Saku Fluffeh


**Who Let The Dogs Out?!**

Most days in Konoha were peaceful, quiet and happy. Besides a few occasional loud fight between shinobi, people hurried along their merry ways. Enjoying their wonderful morning, blissfully unaware of the horror that would soon befall them all...

" Sakura."

No movement.

" Sakuraaaaa."

A twitch.

" Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa!"

" WHAT NARUTO?!" Blazing green eyes lifted from the papers they were supposed to be reading. Her blonde-haired, blue eyed friend gave her a sheepish grin before scratching the back of his head in that habit of his.

" Kiba and I are going to go hang out."

" And?"

He pouted, " You don't want to come?"

The pen in her hand nearly snapped," Not particularly."

" Awww, but Sakura-chaaaan."

" I think, for the safety of the pen, that you stop torturing her." A low chuckle sounded from the large window located to Sakura's right. The silver hair and lopsided headband gave away their former sensei's presence.

" Kakashi?" Sakura tilted her head, then glanced at her small paper calendar located at the edge of her desk, " You're not due for a physical till next month."

" I know." He stated, nose buried in the stupid orange book of his, " I've been informed to gather my team."

" Former team." Sakura corrected, letting out a heavy sigh before standing up and shedding her white doctors coat. Beneath was her medic skirt, shorts and a red tank.

" Do you always wear that?" Naruto asked, peering at her from head to foot.

Sakura eyed his black and orange attire with a disapproving look, " You're asking me that?"

"HEY!"

" Enough chit-chat." Kakashi snapped his book shut, " Sasuke should be there by now." They both nodded and transported after their teacher.

A nurse walked in, arms filled with files, and blinked at the disarray of green leaves and pink sakura petals. She groaned. " oh drat."

--

The blonde Hokage tapped her pen against the stack of papers on her desk. She looked from the reports filed, to the team before, then back at the papers, then back at the team. Tall, proud, excellent shinobi. Fully capable of taking out the deadliest of foes. Even the Uchiha, with his still brooding nature, had regained his place beside his former teammates.

So why was she giving them a mission as _stupid_ as this?

Because it had happened early in the morning and all the other squads were either on missions or on their days off. How was that for luck?

" You want us..." Sakura began, eyebrow raised.

" To capture.." Naruto was poking the side of his temple, a look of confusion obvious on his face.

" _**Dogs**_?!"Sasuke hissed.

All normal reactions, Tsunade surmised with a please smile in her head. Well, Sasuke's outburst was slowly becoming usual, considering how much Naruto rubbed off on people.

" Yep." She nodded, setting the pen on top of the report. " Turns out, the nin-dogs, both from the Training Facility and the Inuzuka clan have gotten loose. And are running all over Konoha." She lifted an eyebrow at their shocked faces. " What? You didn't notice the extreme number of dogs?"

" All-nighter..." Sakura groaned.

" Transported. " Sauske and Naruto stated.

" Well, a stray moose..."

" LIAR!"

" You're joking, right?" Sasuke asked, " We don't do D-class missions anymore Hokage-sama."

" I know, I know." The blonde sighed, rubbing the side of her face, " but there is no one more capable of rounding up dogs than you four."

Kakashi let out a sigh behind his mask, gray eyes lifting to the ceiling, " Don't complain, be grateful for what you get."

" I'm not complaining." Sakura smiled up at him, tuning out Naruto's yells and Sasuke's witty comebacks, " It could be fun."

" Yea." He gave her a small smile in return.

She stepped forward then, grabbing an arm from each boy, stilling their motions. Both boys scowled at the blonde woman behind the desk. " They're just dogs you guys."

Sasuke made a 'hn' sound before crossing his arms and agreeing with his pink-haired friend. " She's right. What's the worst that could happen?"

--

" I HATE YOU!"

Naruto flinched, covering his ears with his now dirty hands.

" Now Sakura..." Kakashi tried to intervene.

" NO! " The pinkette snarled, pointing an accusing finger at the last surviving Uchiha heir. " 'They're just dogs' I said, 'what's the worst that could happen' HE said, we haven't caught even ONE yet!"

She had a point. They were all covered from head to foot in mud, dirt, grass and many other things they weren't sure needed to be mentioned. Clothes were ripped, people were screaming around them, being chased by dogs both big and small.

" I don't care anymore! I HATE YOU!"

Sasuke groaned, pressing his fingers against his temples to ward of the oncoming headache he could just _see_ approaching. It didn't help that she had HIT him in the spot the headache was deciding to migrate to!

" You're stupid! I HATE YOU! We haven't gotten anything accomplished," She threw her arms up, " I HATE You!" She slapped Kakashi's hand away, that was trying(and failing)at covering her mouth before she caused anymore panic to the civilians. " I don't care what anyone says! I HATE YOU!" Kakashi let out a frustrated growl before slapping his hand over her mouth and wrapping his other arm around her waist, trapping both arms to her sides.

" Okay now." He cleared his throat, " We'll split up into twos. Sasuke and Naruto take the south of town, and for safety reasons, I'll be taking Sakura to the north."

Naruto huffed, crossing his arms and turning up his nose. " Why do I have to team up with the teme, huh?!"

"Because you're too stupid, dobe."

"OI! Don't call me that!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes again, making his hold firmer as she attempted to escape. He hoped she wouldn't resort to ninja tactics, pain was not on his agenda today. " No. Because if I pair Sakura with either of you, Half of Konoha will be gone."

_True_...

The silver-haired Joinin snatched two kunai from his back pouch, risking to take the hand off Sakura's mouth. All she did was scowl anyways. He threw them into the ground, hoop ends up. " Now, after we've gotten our half of town done, turn the hoop ends into the dirt, then report to the Hokage's office." Both boys nodded, " Now remember, the ones with tags are from the Facility, the ones without, go to the Inuzuka's. Clear?"

" Go!"

--

It was much easier to concentrate when the boys weren't around to fight. They took turns giving orders and creating strategies to catch the dogs. So far, they had caught three dogs.

Three.

" This is hopeless." Sakura groaned as Kakashi dropped the three dogs into the Training Facilities fence. He flipped the lock.

" At least we're getting somewhere." He stated, turning back to take in her sweaty form. She had shucked the skirt hours back in favor of just the black shorts. He couldn't blame her, he would give anything to take off the long-sleeved black shirt he'd pulled on that morning.

His fingers twitched towards his back pouch. Man he'd give anything for his book right now. But that wasn't wise on a mission with Sakura of all people. Reading was a big no-no when working with her, and her wrath was not something he wanted to face right now.

It was no book.

Or..well...

Must he explain?

Sakura wiped the sweat off her brow, letting out a breath of air and walking ahead, peeking around alley corners. She scowled when she found nothing. As she was near 23, he found it much easier to appreciate her beauty. Exotic as it was.

I mean, who had pink hair?

Not that he was interested in her, he was nearly what...12 years ahead of her? As her former teacher, it was his job to praise her as she'd grown. Still small, she was, curvy, but not too curvy. He liked really curvy women.

But what really scared some men away was her strength. Beneath that sweet, kind, beautiful girl was the heart of a fighter. She could be cruel. Sasuke got to witness that firsthand when Naruto brought him home. It wasn't pretty.

But her being frightening wasn't a bad thing. Some men just couldn't appreciate that a strong, capable woman, was a great one.

" Kakashi." She was waving at him now. He stepped up behind her, chest against her back and peering around the cement post. Ah. There it was. Their first female nin-dog of the day, pretty, white and drinking from a puddle of water from the previous nights storm. Sakura smirked, glancing up at her teacher. " Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kakashi eyed the dog, then smiled down at his student. He had a feeling he knew _exactly_ what she was thinking.

And their bait wasn't going to like it a bit.

--

Sasuke growled at the 6 dogs cowering in the corner of a small convenient store. People were giving them odd looks, other whispering about 'why was the Uchiha chasing after dogs?'. The stupid animals were whimpering in the corner, their heads either down or looking up at Sasuke in fear.

Naruto shoved the dark-haired boy out of his way and knelt in front of the dogs. He put his hands out and in the palm was some treats. " Come on, lets go home.." He made a clicking sound and black one stepped forward hesitantly. The blonde smiled, gathering the puppy in his arms and giving it the treat.

The others whined softly, nudging thier noses against the blondes pants leg. He blinked before handing the black on to Sasuke.

" No." The Uchiha snapped.

" Find and return." Blue eyes rolled, as he grabbed one of the elder boys arms and set the dog in the crook of the elbow. " Now hold him."

Sasuke huffed as the blonde set two more dogs in his arms and gathering the others into his own. Each got a treat as well. They transported to the Training center, dropping the dogs and poofing away again.

" It's strange." Naruto muttered.

" What is?" Sasuke asked, hands in his pockets as they continued down the busy streets. Some people were still running around shouting about loose dogs.

" How did they get out?"

A black brow raised slowly, " What do you mean?"

" The dogs can't get out on their own. Only a human can open the gates. The Inuzuka's walk them, sure, but they listen to their masters. The Trainers have a lock and key on theirs."

" Wow dobe, you're just full of intelligence today." Sasuke smirked, shouldering the blonde slightly. " What a surprise."

" Hush teme!" Naruto huffed, " Kiba and I planned on walking the Nin-dogs today. So he had to explain all the stuff to me."

" You and Kiba?" Sasuke stopped walking, eyes narrowed at the blondes back. " You're first day off and you hang out with _Kiba?_"

Naruto turned around, blonde brows raised, " Well yea." He shrugged, " He is my friend. I don't see him much." He looked the rigid man over. " What?"

" When was the last time you saw Sakura before today?"

" Hmm. A week ago. She gave me my mission because Tsunade-baachan was in a meeting with all the old farts."

" And Kakashi?"

" Psh. He's always on missions or hanging around the hospital to oogle at the pretty nurses. You can't really miss him."

" And me?"

Naruto tilted his head, " What's with the Q and A? We're trying to get a mission done and you're asking me about why I don't see my team? Are you feeling okay?"

" I'm fine." He pushed past him, " Lets just find the damn dogs so I can go home."

Naruto blinked as his eyes followed his best friends retreating back.

--

" It's odd." Kiba muttered, leaning back in the air-conditioned portion of his front porch. Hinata sat in the swing beside him, a sleeping Akamaru perching in her lap.

She smiled slowly, "I think it's sweet."

He chuckled, " You would."

Akamaru stirred in his sleep, nuzzling his face into her stomach further. Kiba shifted slightly, " It's just...well. It was a good distraction."

Now she blushed. " Y-yes...it was."

He let out a sigh, head reclining back, eyes closed. She moved closer resting her head on his shoulder. Her smile grew warm as she felt his arm behind her head and a hand brushing her shoulder. " At least the outcome was good." was his mumble.

She blushed prettily, fingers stilling on Akamarus head. _Yea_. She closed her eyes. " I suppose so."

--

" This isn't fair." Sakura hissed, trying and failing to get the large mud stain off her shirt. She was currently at Kakashi's apartment, dogs were running around everywhere. Dog food was scattered over just about every surface and there was a fucking mud stain on her favorite shirt.

Her sliver-haired teacher was leaning against the counter beside her, orange book open and nose buried between the pages.

She huffed in her head, miffed and relived that he wasn't staring at her in his large black sweater. It almost reached her mid-thigh, and smelt of him. Lazy and musky.

" You can take them home." She sighed, " I won't take anything."

" I don't trust you." He chuckled.

" What on earth would you have here that I would want?"

A shrug was her answer.

She deemed the conversation hopeless after a good 15 more minutes, then started gathering up all the dogs. " Come on. Lets go."

" In that?" His voice sounded amused.

" Look. We have a mission to complete. " She stated, " You either let me wear this or I go out naked."

The book was slowly lowered, reveling his lone gray eye. " Go naked."

" PERVERT!"

--

Naruto blinked, turning his head towards the north side of town. " Did you hear that?"

" Sounds like Kakashi just got slapped, " Sasuke snorted, a red and a white dog wriggling around in his arms.

The blonde laughed, pouncing on anther unsuspecting dog, who yelped at being captured. " And he was worried about her hurting us."

" I don't think he expected her to slap him."

" Good point." Naruto laughed.

--

Being naked would have been better, Kakashi pouted later as they made their way to the Hokage's towers. She was stalking ahead o him, fist clenched and bare feet stomping on the dirt. After dropping the last dogs off, they went and turned over their kunai and decided to head to the office.

Plus, they had solved the mystery.

Sakura was the first to get it, but she was currently ignoring him.

They walked up the many staircases, her feet slapping against the tile. Occasionally she would slip on wet areas from a leaking air unit and he'd grab her arm to steady her. And would once again get slapped.

--

Tsunade stared at the team in front of her with a scowl.

Sasuke was glaring out the window, Naruto was scowling at the Uchiha. Kakashi was holding the side of his face and ribs, and Sakura...

Well Sakura looked as though she'd just climbed out of her boyfriends bed.

" Is it done?"

" Yea." Kakashi nodded, " All done."

" Good. Good." She scribbled something on the paper before her. " Now, I'll be sending some ANBU interrogators to talk to the people around the sites. So we can catch the idiot who did this."

" We already know who did it." Sakura snorted.

" What?!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted, looking from thier teacher to their friend in amazement.

" We pieced it together during the day." Kakashi stated lazily, waving his hand. " It wasn't that hard to figure out once you got all the pieces together. After we used Pakun to as bait to lure one of the female nin-dogs out, it became clear."

" How so?" Naruto muttered.

" Even I don't get it." Sasuke said, crossing his arms and fixing them with a wow-you're-stupid look.

" The dogs were just bait." Sakura explained, " Our mysterious trickster was trying to lure one of us out of the woodwork. Someone _wanted_ us to work on this mission."

" Who was it?" Tsunade asked, growling, " We don't have all day for a story."

Sakura smiled sweetly. " Sasuke."

...

...

All eyes fell to the Uchiha, who's shoulders were tense and had taken to glaring out the window once again. If only looks could kill.

Poor window.

" Who told you?" The voice was low, deadly and frigidly cold.

Sakura blinked, " No one. We figured it out on our own."

" Who were you trying to lure?" Naruto growled, hands on his hips. " We spent a whole day catching the dogs that _you_ let out so you could HANG with one of us?!" He grabbed the mans shoulder in anger, bent on yelling into his face. " I mean, why couldn't you just ask?"

" How?!"

The blonde jumped back, eyes wide as endless narrowed black eyes fell on him. " You leave on a 3 month mission, and the first person you want to hang out with is _Kiba?!_"

" Does it really matter? He's my friend!" Azure eyes narrowed, " And that wasn't my question!"

Fist clenched and black eyes turned red. " I did it to see you! I wanted to spend the day with _you!_ I didn't come back to this stupid place to be ignored by the one person who wanted to bring me back!"

There was silence again.

Naruto's eyes stayed on the older mans shaking figure. Rage, pain and anxiety rolled off of him in suffocating waves. Suffering...

" Sasuke...you..." His head reached out, but it was slapped away and the dark-haired ninja was gone in a swirl of leaves. Naruto glared before doing the same.

" I take it he knows were Sasuke is going?" Kakashi asked, pulling out his book and continuing where he left off.

Sakura giggled, leaning back against his arm. " Of course."

A gray eye moved from the book, to stare down at her. " Is this your way of saying 'I forgive you'?"

Tsunade snorted, stamping 'complete' on their mission report. " I don't even _want_ to know."

--

He was right where Naruto expected him to be. Seat on the edge of the old wooden docks, feet dangling in the water and brooding at the setting sun. How long...he wondered, had Sasuke been keeping it all in. Pretending he didn't care...but actually caring far too much?

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" You don't just tell your best friend you're in love with them, especially a _guy_ friend." Sasuke snorted, turning his head away as Naruto plopped down beside him. " It's not normal."

The blonde laughed weakly and dropped his head on the elder boys shoulder, feeling him tense at the contact. Naruto slide his hand over a pale one that was seated on the Uchiha's leg. " But we're not normal...are we?"

Sasuke chuckled, turning his hand over and lacing their fingers together. " I suppose you're right."

They were silent for a long while. Watching the sun set over the mountains and enjoying the summer evening sounds. It wasn't long before an unholy smirk appeared on the blondes face. He sidled closer to the Uchiha. " So..."

" What?"

Mischievous blue eyes lifted to meet confused black, " How long?"

Realization dawned in onyx eyes and he grunted, " Few years."

" Then shouldn't you be making it up to me?" a tan hand slide up the black-clothed chest, delving into soft dark hair and tanking their lips centimeters apart. " For every. single. month." Each word was lead by a hot, through kiss.

Sasuke smirked, " Who am I to deny you?"

--

The morning was young, cool, crisp and fresh. His morning stroll had gone well and it was about to go so much better as he rounded another corner. He walked over to the small enclosure, blocking out the cameras and staring down at the hundreds of bodies before him. It didn't take long to divert the pads and unlock the flimsy lock.

He was a skilled shinobi after all.

So, as the sound of loud feet rushed past him, he started headed for the hospital intent on letting a certain kunoichi of their new mission.

Whistling all the way.

--

It was far too early to be doing paperwork.

Her head pounded from the outrageous hang-over she had gained from the night before. No more wild parties, she told herself sternly as Shizune dropped more files onto her desk. Well, today, hopefully she didn't need to give out too many missions.

" TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune cried, flying back into her office and shooting to the window.

" Don't bother me, I'm busy." She grumbled into her arms as she attempted to fall back into a deep slumber.

" B-but..."

" Oh for the love of..." She stood up, shoved the balcony doors open and looked down at the village.

He jaw dropped.

Brown eyes roved over the town, spotting Sasuke and Naruto seated at the Ichiraku ramen stand. Then she returned to the scene.

Her eyes narrowed, knuckles turning white as she gripped the metal railings. And as the silver-haired jonin neared the hospital, her loud roar echoed throughout Konoha.

" Who the FUCK let the dogs out?!"

Owari

I came up with this story while watching the odd vids of me and my friends dancing to 'who let the dogs out' by the Baha men. lol

Now.

Guardian Bay is on it's way.

I have the first chapter of Before you Say no written, but it won't be posted for a while. I vowed not to get immersed into it until AFTER Guardian Bay is done. I threw a Kakashi/Sakura into this because I'm trying to work on my skills at pairing them up. Any pointers would be greatly appreciated.

Blessed be,

Angel


End file.
